The Underdungeon/The Story So Far
This is a log of sessions in The Underdungeon campaign. Season 1: Welcome to the Underdark Game 1: Welcome to the Underdark Characters: Forgorith, Ildrin, Gus, and Budli Game 2: Secrets of Skull City Characters: Budli, Gus Game 3: The Drow Chaperone Characters: Jintuk, Forgorith, Gus Game 4: Behold! We begin our day in the Throne room of House Atraxian. Jintuk, with two returned Drow test subjects in tow, returns the poor souls back to their matron when treachery is revealed. But from who is the real treachery? Jintuk looks for an escape root as Cobalt burst into the chamber declaring his knowledge of the Brood's assassination plot against Jintuk - well duh - and the two set fire to the matron and quickly hightail it outta there, nearly dying in the process. Smash cut to Gus in a cell - again, go figure. The minotaur Torrance stands atop the Pit looking down upon his Miconid captive, yet Torrance serves a greater power, the Observer! Not 10 minutes pass before two more souls come sliding down the shaft - who could it be but our Lethal Weapon buddy comedy of Jintuk and Cobalt. Now that 3 have been acquired, the testing may begin. With Torrance acting as proctor to the testing, the three adventures undergo a series of Ying Yang based puzzles - balancing the worlds of light and dark, at the will of the Observer - failing the majority of them. However, it was not only our adventurers being tested, but the slave proctor Torrance himself, who is given the chance to seek freedom for himself should he wish, but is obviously guilted not to by his master. In an attempt to convince him further, the Observer compels the adventurers to tell of the horrors of the world above... only for Jintuk to pipe up about falling into a pit and being held captive and tested on against his will. Cobalt and Jintuk berate the Observer's rearing of Torrance and challenge Torrance to think for himself, while the Observer panicked to silence their rhetoric and revealing the truth to Torrance. Ultimately Torrance sides with the adventurers, freeing them from their prison, and leaving his father, the Observer, behind and leaving onward to traverse the Labyrinth and experiencing life for the first time. In an act of respect Torrance allows the Observer to wipe his mind, stunting his intelligence, but wiping all memory of the Observer from his mind, thus protecting the whereabouts and layout of the labyrinth from the prying tentacles of any Flayer to come, and thus the life of his effective father. These perils behind them, Gus, Cobalt, Jintuk, and Torrance set out up the stairs to the holding pens, heading for freedom, leaving the Observer to melancholicly play chess in his own prison, mourning the loss of his ward and pupil. The adventures may have escaped the Observer's tests, but they've still have a long ways to go before they escape the labyrinth. Game 5: Struck in the Middle with You Characters: Gus, Cobalt, Jintuk, Torrance Game 6: The Rift Characters: Gus, Budli, Torrance (Wartgor), Cobalt Game 7: Isaiah 60:2 Characters: Jintuk, Ildrin, Gus, Budli, Wartgor, Forgorith, Cobalt Season 2: Rise and Fall Game 8: Rise and Fall Characters: Gus, Budli, Olga, Vladmir, 11, Henric Game 9: Extingwished Characters: Forgorith, Henric, 11 Game 10: The Long Way Gnome Characters: Gus, Forgorith, Angra, Testicles, 11 Game 11: Hall of the Pudding King Characters: Gus, Forgorith, 11, Henric, Testicles, Olga, Vladmir Game 12: Happy New Drear Characters: Gus, Forgorith, 11, Henric, Testicles, Olga, Vladmir Game 13: Starstruck Characters: Gus, Methuselah, Forgorith, Henric, Testicles Epilogue: The Cave of the Old Ones Characters: Henric, Testicles Reemergence Characters: Cobalt, Wortgor, Ildrin, Jintuk, Budli, Spo, Henric Category:The Underdungeon